mlpfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
생애 최고의 밤/대본
: : 핑키 파이: 오! 드... 디... 어... 오늘... 밤이... 포니... 대... 축제야! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 핑키, 소리 좀 그만 질러라. 집중이 안 되잖아. : 래리티: 핑키 파이! 당장 내려와. 곧 축제 갈 준비 해야 하는데, 땀범벅으로 드레스 입을 거니? : 핑키 파이: 쟨 뭐 하는 건데? : 스파이크: 포니 대축제를 위한 특별 주문을 연구 중이야. : 래리티: 이러다 늦겠네. 다른 애들은? : 애플잭: 다른 애들, 지금 도착이오. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 완벽해. 준비 끝! : 레인보우 대쉬: 뭐가? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 스파이크, 사과. : 핑키 파이: 웬 사과? 파이 만들려고? : 스파이크: 쉿. 봐 봐! : 포니들: 우와! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 고마워. 근데 아직 놀라긴 일러. 플러터샤이, 친구들 데려왔니? : 플러터샤이: 응. 근데 정말 안전한 거지? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그렇다니까. 짜잔! : 포니들: 오... 어, 놀랍긴 한데 저건 좀... 뭐랄까... 재밌네. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 멋지지? 걱정 마. 12시가 되면 쥐로 돌아오니까. : 플러터샤이: 오팔, 안 돼! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 얘들아! 돌아와! 저 말들이 마차를 끌어 줘야 하는데... 축제엔 어떻게 가지? : 래리티: 이런 테러블한 일이 생기다니! 어... 음, 오빠들 바빠요? 누가 캔틀롯까지 마차 좀 끌어 주면 좋겠는데. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 어... 그래. 됐네. : 핑키 파이: 우우! : 스파이크: 진짜 이러기야? 문 좀 열어 줘! : 레인보우 대쉬: 어, 지금 열어 줄게. : 래리티: 열긴 뭘 여니! 그런 알몸 차림으로. : 애플잭: 알몸? 우린 맨날 이러고 다니잖아. 그럼 포니빌은... 알몸 마을이게? : 래리티: 아... 들어와, 스파이크. 기분 좀 내려 했는데, 관두자. : 스파이크: 캔틀롯에 간다니 벌써부터 흥분돼! 우리 고향이잖아. 게다가 축제라니, 꼭 붙어서 재밌게 놀자! 밤새도록! : 레인보우 대쉬: 나는 계획이 있어서 좀... : 래리티: 아마 힘들겠지? : 애플잭: 다들 무지하게 바쁠걸. : 핑키 파이: 맞아. 무지하게 바쁘게 노느라고! : 스파이크: 흐, 그렇구나. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 걱정 마, 스파이크. 그래도 잠깐은 어울릴 시간이 있을 거야. : 스파이크: 그치? : 스파이크: 실은 내가 캔틀롯 여행 코스를 다 짜 놨거든. 래리티한텐 왕관을 보여 주고, 애플잭한텐 황금 사과나무를 보여 줄 거야. 핑키 넌 내 단골 도넛 가게에 데려갈게. : 핑키 파이: 진짜 재밌겠지? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그러게. : 핑키 파이: 아, 푸딩도 있을까? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그럼, 당연하지! : 스파이크: 그럼 한번 달려 볼까? 이랴! : 카라멜: 내가 말인 줄 알아?! : 스파이크: 어... 아뇨. : 럭키 클로버: 래리티 얼굴 봐서 참는 건 줄 알아. 흥. : 스파이크: 우와! 너희들... 진짜 끝내 준다! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 드디어 포니 대축제에 왔어! 지금껏 상상해 오던 모든 게 현실이 되는 날인 거지. 분명... 생애 최고의 밤이 될 거야! : 스파클 :: At the Gala :: (축제에서) : 합창 :: At the Gala :: (축제에서) : 플러터샤이 :: At the Gala, in the garden :: (축제에서 정원에 가면) :: I'm going to see them all :: (다 구경할 거야) :: All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala :: (모든 동물을 만날 거야, 축제에서~) : 합창 :: At the Gala :: (축제에서) : 플러터샤이 :: All the birdies :: (모든 새들) :: And the critters :: (모든 동물) :: They will love me big and small :: (다 날 좋아할 거야~) :: We'll become good friends forever :: (우린 친구가 되겠지) :: Right here at the Gala! :: (바로 이 축제에서) : 합창 :: All our dreams will come true :: (모든 꿈이 이뤄져) :: Right here at the Gala :: (바로 이 축제에서) :: At the Gala :: (축제에서) : 애플잭 :: At the Gala (It's amazing) :: (축제에서 (정말 멋져)) :: I will sell them (Better hurry) :: (난 팔 거야 (서두르자)) :: All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy) :: (맛있는 사과 요리 (정말 맛나)) :: Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking) :: (배고픈 포니 (맛있겠어)) :: They will buy them (Bring your money) :: (몰리겠지 (돈을 챙겨)) :: Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some) :: (캐러멜 사과, 사과 사탕! (주세요)) :: And I'll earn a lot of money :: (나는 떼돈을 벌 거야) :: for the Apple family! :: (우리 애플 가족을 위해!) : 합창 :: All our dreams and our hopes :: (모든 꿈, 바람들) :: From now until hereafter :: (상상해온 모든 것) :: All that we've been wishing for will happen :: (우리 바람이 다 이뤄지겠지) :: At the Gala, at the Gala :: (축제에서, 축제에서) : 래리티 :: At the Gala :: (축제에서) :: All the royals :: (모든 왕족들이) :: They will meet fair Rarity :: (이 몸을 만나겠지) :: They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala :: (내 모습에 감탄할걸, 축제에서) : 합창 :: At the Gala :: (축제에서) : 래리티 :: I will find him, my Prince Charming :: (내 왕자님을 찾을 거야) :: And how gallant he will be :: (그분은 용맹하겠지) :: He will treat me like a lady :: (자상히 날 대하겠지) :: Tonight at the Gala! :: (오늘 밤 축제에서~) : 합창 :: This is what we've waited for :: (오늘을 기다렸지) :: To have the best night ever :: (생애 최고의 밤을!) :: Each of us will live our dreams :: (모든 꿈이 이뤄져) :: Tonight at the Gala, at the Gala :: (오늘 밤 축제에서, 축제에서) : 대쉬 :: Been dreamin', I've been waitin' :: (그동안 꿈꾸고 기다렸어) :: To fly with those great ponies :: (완전 쿨~한~ 포~니~들) :: The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks, spinning round and having kicks :: (멋진 원더볼트와 함께 날며) :: Perform for crowds of thousands :: (함께 공연을 하면) :: They'll shower us with diamonds :: (보석처럼 빛나겠지) :: The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! :: (원더볼트는 날 인정할걸, 바로 이 축제에서) : 합창 :: All we've longed for, all we've dreamed :: (우리가 꿈꾸던 것) :: Our happy ever after :: (아주 오래된 소망) :: Finally will all come true right here at the Grand Gala :: (모두 다 이뤄질 거야, 바로 이 축제에서!) :: At the Gala :: (축제에서) : 파이 :: I am here at the Grand Gala :: (여긴 포니 대축제야) :: For it is the best party :: (최고의 파티라지) :: But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie :: (최고의 파티에 이 핑키가 빠질 수 없지) :: For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree :: (난 최고의 파티 포니, 모두 인정할 거야) :: Ponies playing :: (게임하고) :: Ponies dancing :: (춤추겠지) :: With me at the Grand Gala! :: (바로 이 대축제에서~) : 합창 :: Happiness and laughter at the Gala :: (친구들 웃음과 행복이 있는 이곳) :: At the Gala :: (축제에서) : 스파클 :: At the Gala (At the Gala) :: (축제에서 (축제에서)) :: With the Princess (With the Princess) :: (공주님과 (공주님과)) :: Is where I'm going to be (She will be) :: (나란히 서겠지 (서겠지)) :: We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see) :: (우린 밤새 못 다한 이~야길 나눌 거야 (나눌 거야)) :: It is going to be so special :: (그럼 정말 특별할걸) :: As she takes time just for me :: (나는 행복하겠지) : 합창 :: This will be the best night ever! :: (최고의 밤이 될 거야) :: Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow :: (축제에 가야 해, 우리는 준비가 됐어) :: Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever :: (다 함께 축제에 가자, 최고의 밤이 될 거야) :: Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine! :: (지금 축제에 가자, 우린 모두 아름다워) : 합창 :: Into the Gala :: (축제에 가자) : 플러터샤이 :: Meet new friends :: (친구 사귀러) : 합창 :: Into the Gala :: (축제에 가자) : 애플잭 :: Sell some apples :: (사과 팔러) : 합창 :: Into the Gala :: (축제에 가자) : 래리티 :: Find my Prince :: (왕자님 찾으러) : 대쉬, 합창 :: Prove I'm great :: (들어갈 거야) : 대쉬 :: As a Wonderbolt is :: (원더볼트에) : 플러터샤이 :: To meet! :: (친구) : 애플잭 :: To sell! :: (사과) : 래리티 :: To find! :: (왕자) : 대쉬 :: To prove! :: (인정) : 파이 :: To whoop! :: (파티) : 스파클 :: To talk! :: (얘기) : 합창 :: Into the Gala :: (축제에 가자!) :: Into the Gala :: (축제에 가자!) :: And we'll have the best night ever! :: (최고의 밤이 될 거야~) :: At the Gala! :: (축제에서!) : 스파이크: 예아! 진짜 최고의 밤이 될 거야. 왠지 알아? 우리 일곱이 한데 모여서 축제를 즐길... 거니까. 아닌가? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 셀레스티아 공주님! : 셀레스티아 공주: 트와일라잇! 오랜만에 내 수제자를 보니 정말 좋은데? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 저도 얼마나 기쁜지 몰라요. 공주님께 드릴 말씀이 많거든요. : 셀레스티아 공주: 그래? 그거 잘 됐네. 왜냐면 넌 오늘 밤 내 곁에 딱 붙어 있어야 하거든. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 바로 제가 기대했던 그대로예요. : 래리티: 와! 서둘러, 래리티! 오, 나 너무 티 나니? 하지만 이러다 놓치... 아니! 그래도 고상하게... 오, 너무 차가워 보이려나? 역시 내 기대대로셔. 제발 내게 잡혀 줘요! 아니, 기대 이상이신 것 같아. : 플러터샤이: 오, 세상에. 들종다리잖아! 날 부르는 소리가 분명해! 딱 내가 기대했던 그대로야. : 애플잭: 여, 안녕하세요! 배 안 고프세요? : 소어린: 엄청 고프죠. : 애플잭: 그러실 줄 알고 준비했죠. 캐러멜 애플? 애플 파이? 애플 프리터? 애플 프라이즈? : 소어린: 애플 파이요, 저 커다란 애플 파이요! : 애플잭: 캬! 감사합니다, 손님! 이하! 1분만에 쨍그랑 한 푼! 역시 내 기대대로거든. : 스핏파이어: 쇼 끝나면 늘 배고프지 않냐? : 소어린: 응, 엄청! 내 파이! 내 파이를 구했구나! 고마워. : 레인보우 대쉬: 뭐, 별거 아냐. : 스핏파이어: 오, 안녕! 아는 얼굴인데? 클라우드데일에서 우릴 구하고 그날 대회에서 우승한 포니, 맞지? : 레인보우 대쉬: 어, 맞아. 난 레인보우 대시야! : 스핏파이어: 여, 레인보우 대시. 이렇게 되면 우릴 두 번 구한 게 되나? 뭐, 정확히는 소어린의 애플 파이였지만. : 소어린: 맞아. : 스핏파이어: 우리랑 같이 놀래? : 레인보우 대쉬: 좋아, 그러지 뭐. 난... 지금... 원더볼트랑... 같이 논다! 꺄악! 좋아 죽을 것 같아! : 핑키 파이: 반짝이는 댄스장... 삐까번쩍한 포니들... 거기다 빠방한 밴드까지! 반짝이고, 번쩍이고, 빠방해! 으그그그... 춤 춰야지! : 파이 :: 나 포니 대축제에 왔어 :: 포니 대축제에 왔어 :: 나 포니 대축제에 왔어 :: 내 꿈꿔 온 그곳 :: 내 기대대로야, 유후! :: 내 기대대로야, 이히! :: 나 포니 대축제에 왔어어어어어어! :: 내 기대대론...가? : 블루블러드 왕자: 안녕하세요. 난 블루블러드 왕자예요. : 래리티: 전... 래리티예요. 어머나, 장미가 정말 예쁘네요. : 블루블러드 왕자: 장미라면... 이 장미요? 고마워요. 나랑 잘 어울리네요. : 래리티: 오... 네? : 플러터샤이: 귀여운 들종다리는 분명 저기 있을 거야! 아저씨였어요? : 그린후브즈: 그래! 휘파람 불면서 일하는 게 좋거든. : 플러터샤이: 네. 이런... 그럼... 전 이만. 오! 쟨 토코 투칸이잖아! 거미원숭이도 있네! 어머, 저건 왈라루?! 오, 플러터샤이. 이렇게 방정을 떨다니. : 레인보우 대쉬: 저기, 스핏파이어! 너 레인 클라우드 연속 공중제비 해 봤어? 번개랑 경주해 본 적 있어? 진짜 쿨한데! : 셀레스티아 공주: 포니 대축제에 오신 걸 환영합니다. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 공주님, 오랜만에 얘기할 생각을 하니까 정말... : 셀레스티아 공주: 그래. 나도 그렇단... 오, 안녕하세요. 와 주셔서 감사해요. 그래서 내가 너한테... 여러분! 올해도 와 주셔서 감사해요. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 공주님과 얘기할 확률보다 어스 포니가 마법 부릴 확률이 더 높을 것 같네. : 애플잭: 1분만에 하나 성공! 2분... 4분... 6분... 네, 60분이죠. 매출은 제로. 아, 이런 건 내가 기대했던 축제가 아니야. : 핑키 파이: 나 포니 대축제에 왔어... 내가 꿈꾸던 건 이런 게 아닌데. : 래리티: 내 상상 속 왕자님과는 너무 달라. : 셀레스티아 공주: 오셨어요? 즐거운 시간 보내다 가세요. 아, 반가워요! 와 주셔서 감사해요. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 이건 내가 바란 게 아니야. : 레인보우 대쉬: 이건 같이 노는 게 아니지. : 플러터샤이: 내가 원한 건 이게 아닌데. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 아니야! : 래리티: 난 평생 이 순간만을... : 플러터샤이: ...기다려 왔어! : 핑키 파이: 절대로 이번 기회를... : 애플잭: ...놓치지 않겠어! : 레인보우 대쉬: 그러니까 무슨 짓을 해서라도... : 트와일라잇 스파클: ...오늘 밤, 이 축제를... : 모두: ...최고의 밤으로 만들 거야! : 플러터샤이: 트와일라잇이 난 더 대담해질 필요가 있댔어. 아깐 나 땜에 많이 놀랐지? 정말 미안해. 근데 난 이제 갈 거거든? 그러니까 다들 나와도 된다! 잡았다! 걱정 마. 난 너흴 해치려는 게 아니라 친구가... 되려고? : 그린후브즈: 아, 친구 좋지. : 레인보우 대쉬: 자, 정신 차려. 이대로 묻힐 순 없어! 어떻게 해서든 튀어야만 돼! : 시저: 으아아아아! : 래리티: 오, 좋아. 조금만 참자, 래리티. 그럼 곧 왕자님다운 매너를 보여주시겠지? : 블루블러드 왕자: 래리티 양! 잠시만요. : 래리티: 오, 블루블러드 왕자님! 역시 매너남. : 블루블러드 왕자: 미끄러지면 안 되죠. : 래리티: 네, 당연히 안 되죠. : 블루블러드 왕자: 잠시 망토 좀 빌릴 수 있을까요? : 래리티: 오, 그럼요. 근데 왜... : 핑키 파이: 소근소근소근... 속닥속닥속닥... 뭐라뭐라뭐라뭐라... 안녕하세요, 여러분! 제가 춤 하나 알려 드릴 테니 따라해 보세요! : 파이 :: 오른 발굽은 앞 :: 왼쪽 발굽은 뒤 :: 오른 발굽 앞에 :: 내고 힘껏 흔들어 :: 즐거운 포니 포키 :: 자, 서로 인사해 :: 다 함께 놀아 봐요 :: 왼쪽 발굽 위로 :: 또 힘껏 흔들어 :: 왼쪽 발 내리고 :: 어머, 저분! 도와주세요 :: 즐거운 포니 포키 :: 자, 새 친구 사귀게 :: 거 봐요, 즐겁죠? :: 왼쪽 뒷발 뻗고 :: 또 힘껏 흔들어 :: 망설이지 말고 :: 용기를 가져 봐요 :: 즐거운 포니 포키 :: 자, 삐죽대지 말고 :: 즐겁게 노래해요 :: 머릴 왼쪽으로 :: 이번엔 오른쪽 :: 다시 왼쪽으로 :: 이? 마구 흔들어 :: 즐거운 포니 포키 :: 파트너가 꽝이면 :: 잽싸게 버리세요 :: 몸을 내던지고 :: 또 힘껏 뒹굴어 :: 다시 내던지고 :: 쿵쾅 발을 굴러요 :: 즐거운 포니 포키 :: 또 힘껏 질러 봐 : 플러터샤이: 이리 와! : 파이 :: 다 함께 놀아 봐요 :: 즐거운 포니 포키 :: 즐거운 포니 포키 :: 즐거운 포니 포키에 :: 신나게 놀아요 :: 예! : 리리카 라일락: 이봐요, 아가씨! 포니 대축제는 그런 'Party'가 아니에요! : 핑키 파이: 오... 이런 파티가 아니다? 그럼 그렇게 발음하면 되나요, 'Party'? : 래리티: 사과 튀김 두 개만 줄래? : 애플잭: 사과 튀김 두 개요. 옛썰! 4비트요, 손님. : 래리티: 에헴. : 블루블러드 왕자: 에헴. : 래리티: 에헴! : 블루블러드 왕자: 에헴! : 래리티: 알았어요. 그냥 제가 사 드리죠. : 애플잭: 됐어, 래리티. 그냥 내가 쏠게. : 래리티: 고마워, 애플잭. 매너 없는 누가 좀 보고 배웠으면 싶구나. : 블루블러드 왕자: 이런! 튀김에, 만두에, 캐러멜 사과까지! 내 고귀한 입에 저런 싸구려 서민 음식이 닿다니! 난 입 좀 정화해야겠어요. 뷔페에서. : 애플잭: 저래서 아무도 안 사 간 거였구먼! 겉만 번지르르한 맛없는 음식들 때문에! 서민 사과가 얼마나 맛있는지 알지도 못하면서. 장식 그까짓 거 나도 한다! 흥! : 플러터샤이: 곧 잡아 줄게, 얘들아! 자, 예쁘지. 귀염둥이 작은 새든 원숭이든 곰이든 뭐든 걸리는 순간 다 내 거야! 내 거! 으하하하하하하! 하하하하하하! 하... 읏! 끙. : 핑키 파이: 자, 포니 여러분! 이런 파티면 되나요? 여러분을 위한 'Party'! 예! 우! 언니, 음악 안 들려요? 흔들어요! 아싸! 예! 우후! : 애플잭: 자, 입맛 까다로우신 귀족 여러분! 여기 여러분의 비싼 입맛에 걸맞은 고급진 사과 케이크가 왔습니다! : 핑키 파이: 자, 팔 대령! : 래리티: 당신은 내가 만나 본 모든 포니 중 최악이에요. 폭탄이라고요! 블루블러드 왕자 좋아하시네, 블루블러드 왕재수겠지! : 블루블러드 왕자: 오, 노! 물러나요. 내 스타일링 망가질라! : 래리티: 더러워지는 게 그렇게 겁나니?! : 레인보우 대쉬: 아싸, 기회 포착! 예스! 으어어아으어... : 트와일라잇 스파클: 에휴, 완전 난장판이네. : 플르터샤이: 너흰... 나랑 친해져야 해! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 오, 이런... 어... : 셀레스티아 공주: 도망쳐. : 핑키 파이: 오, 래리티! 이건 유리구두 작전? 그럼 왕자님이 곧 찾으러 오시겠네? : 래리티: 꺅! 왕자 싫어! 가자! : 스파이크: 이봐, 포니 조. 여기 도넛 하나 더. : 조': 너무 먹는 거 아니야? : '스파이크: 하나 더 달라고! 극도로 단 걸로! : 조': 트와일라잇 스파클? 하하, 이게 얼마만이야. : '스파이크: 축제는 어땠어? 생애 최고의 밤이었어? : 스파이크: 그럼... 생애 최악의 밤 아니야? : 모두: 완전 꽝! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 근데, 우리가 축제를 망쳐서 공주님이 화나셨으면 어쩌지? : 셀레스티아 공주: 아니, 오히려 내 생애 최고의 포니 대축제였는걸. : 모두: 셀레스티아 공주님! : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그치만 공주님, 오늘 축제는 정말 꽝이었는데요. : 셀레스티아 공주: 오, 트와일라잇. 포니 대축제는 언제나 꽝이었단다. : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그래요? : 셀레스티아 공주: 그래서 너희가 와 주기만을 기다렸지. 축제가 재밌어질 것 같았거든. 물론 너흰 계획을 전부 망친 것 같지만, 그래도 이렇게 친구들과 한데 모여 앉아 있으니 행복하지 않니? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 맞아요, 공주님. 친구들과 함께 있으니 최악의 순간도 최고의 추억으로 바뀌는 것 같아요. : 레인보우 대쉬: 맞아요! 같이 놀면서. : 플러터샤이: 얘기도 하고. : 핑키 파이: 또 웃기도! : 스파이크: 그러게 이 몸이 처음부터 같이 놀쟀지? 기억은 나시나? : 트와일라잇 스파클: 그래, 스파이크. 네가 옳았어. : 애플잭: 떨어져 있을 땐 끔찍한 밤이었지만... : 래리티: 한 자리에 모이니 다시 즐거워졌지. : 핑키 파이: 그리고 이제부터가 진짜... : 모두: 생애 최고의 밤이야! :엔딩 en:Transcripts/The Best Night Ever 분류:시즌1 대본